banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Banter Wars Series 1.5/ Grudges
Grudge Matches are fights between two robots for reason usually to do with similarity. The grudge matches was a minor event that appeared four times and were done for fun and to fill in some time rather than for a big competition. Two of the fights occurred in the Robot Wars Arena while one happened at the Parking lot. Competing Robots Tetra10.png|sAniTy Delta Panzer Inversion.jpg|Audacious Gut Ripper Sojinn.png|SoJiNn Abb.png|Australian Bruce's Brutalizer OK multiplay.jpg|OKMultiplay Two Geeky Friends.jpg|Two Geeky Friends Aj.png|AJPatz Belcoot2.png|Toblerone Savage scot.png|The Savage Scot Spyder.jpg|Spyder Fights Audacious Gut Ripper vs sAniTy Delta Audacious Gut Ripper was built by Panzer Inversion and sAniTy Delta was built by Tetra10. Panzer Inversion and Tetra10 were both GameTechMods users who had a rivalry going on between their Banter Wars robots, and Adam set up the grudge match between them to see who was the better GTM user-made robot in Banter Wars. Audacious Gut Ripper was the much faster machine, almost immediately getting underneath sAniTy Delta. Audacious Gut Ripper then started shredding sAniTy Delta's underside and chucking it about. Audacious Gut Ripper started attacking furiously once more, and then sAniTy Delta lost a wheel and the two blades from its vertical spinning blade. Audacious Gut Ripper then pinned sAniTy Delta against the wall and shredded it again. sAniTy Delta was then immobilized against the arena wall. Audacious Gut Ripper then attacked Observabot, who released the pit in preparation of Audacious Gut Ripper's attacks. Audacious Gut Ripper then shredded and pinned Observabot to the side wall, damaging it with its blades until the round ended, which left Observabot severely damaged and Audacious Gut Ripper victorious. Winner:' Audacious Gut Ripper' Australian Bruce's Brutalizer vs SoJiNn SoJiNn bashed into Australian Bruce's Brutalizer and immediately caused some heavy damage. SoJiNn dominated the fight by shoving Australian Bruce's Brutalizer around and quickly immobilized it with its gloves. Like before SoJiNn then attacks the Observabot who tussles for a short while before pushing SoJiNn onto the angle grinders and flipping it onto its back. Winner:' SoJiNn' OKMultiplay vs Two Geeky Friends From the start OKMultiplay split and both of them attacked the other half of Two Geeky Friends. As Two Geeky Friends moved slowly about, both robots of OKMultiplay shoved both robots of Two Geeky Friends into the drop zone where bricks fell on top of them. Eventually, both halves of Two Geeky Friends split from each other with both clusters of OKMultiplay attacking the black half of Two Geeky Friends, but in turn taking huge amounts of damage from the wheels. OKMultiplay shoved the black half of Two Geeky Friends back with the yellow half, however, "Kelly" overturned its self on "Olivia". Since both robots of OKMultiplay had no srimech, now only one half of OK Multiplay could fight. "Olivia" shoved the black half of Two Geeky Friends about the arena before turning attention to the yellow half. By attacking the yellow half, "Olivia" suffered some heavy damage and was immobilized. To the shock of many viewers and the controversy, Two Geeky Friends won the match. Winner: Two Geeky Friends Toblerone & AJPatz vs Spyder & The Savage Scot Category:Series 1.5 Category:1.5 Episode One Category:1.5 Episode Two Category:1.5 Episode Four Category:Minor competitions Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Special Episode